Winged Fairytale
by princess shi
Summary: it's an AU story rated T for Reno x Yazoo yey So the story will take place at the Winged School for creatures. See inside for more details! *rainbows*
1. Chapter 1

ok so I decided after so much time to try writing another story. this time trying to show someones P.O.V. (point of view) and I think it's easier to write this way. also HI! to my new and first followers! ^^ if you're still following that is... I wasn't uploading anything for a good time now and I don't know if I should receive any message for un-following, so HI anyway! :)

So in this story none of the characters of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children will be human yey! and it's actually a Reno x Yazoo story but don't worry! they won't eat each-other from the beginning :P

warnings for some boy x boy stuff.

I do not own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children or it's characters!

enjoy *v*

* * *

Reno's P.O.V.

Soo yeah, I'm Reno and I'm gonna go to the Winged creatures school. I'm an Akushi, means that I'm born in the sky by Demon -Angel parents, though my parents were both demons. Kids like that are choosing what they wanna be, either angel or demon, we gonna have the chance to decide at the school. Our wings color for now are white but in time they will become either light blue for angel choice or black for demons.

To this school comes every creature that has wings, such as Fairies but those are a bit hard to notice, they are so small almost invisible but they can yell very loud, believe me. Actually I have a friend Fairy named Elena but she's a bit annoying and stupid.

There are other creatures with wings but I haven't paid attention to them. Every creature has his own rules though, like in our kind, angels and demons can be together and even make kids, because at the end we are the ones to choose what we gonna be but in different kinds there won't be a kid out of it, cause that would make a new creature we don't know about and someone said that if a new creature will get birth then some other will disappear because there won't be any use of it anymore... I can't understand that though, the new kind maybe can do other stuff so the other creatures can do what they do? oh well, I don't care, so as a result there can be only a homosexual couple like that since this can't bring kids. Also we, the creatures, can't have an earth creature as our boyfriend-girlfriend.

We live at sky, Fairies has their own dimension and just coming through some gate to earth to do their jobs or go to school and about other kinds I don't care, also creatures has their own kind, like we, the ones that live on the sky are the pure kind, Fairies are the Magical kind just like stars. yup stars are wing-creatures and are also going to the same school.

There are also other schools like for the ones that has no wings like elves or goblins and stuff but I haven't ever meet any creature like that yet, well since we live a quiet long life I guess I will see one at least once.

Ow and as long as we're on earth we have to hide our wings, it's funny how Fairies are turning to human size from such small they are.

So now I'm going to school, I would have landed a bit nearer school than walking to it but Elena asked me to so we could walk to it together. She haven't stopped talking all this time about how excited she is and how much stress she has about meeting her new classmates and all, not that too many of them had changed from the last year. So boring. thankfully now we're close to school already and there are random creatures around talking and all-

"OUCH!" I heard Elena gasp and she fell on the floor, I looked at her to see if she's fine still continued to walk and then I hit on something as hard as a wall and I fell on the floor as well. I looked in front of me to see what was it but there was nothing, and then I heard some punks laugh at us "U 'key pury-punks?" I hear one of them saying and turned to look at them. perfect, vampires "I'm a Fairy!" I heard Elena protest but none payed her attention, we stood up and walked inside.

To put it simply, I HATE vampires, they are the dark kind and their wings are like bat ones. They have talents like making the air as hard as a wall, mind reading and other stuff like this but they are mean! mean to every one I just can't stand them! it's okay to make some fun of someone but not to that point as they do! can't they go to some other school? geez why they had to had wing as well, they don't need them they have so many other things! well I heard that the bigger their wings are the stronger they are, even worse but whatever! I'll just try to ignore them for now.

I walked in and Elena followed behind me, we had to take our lesson programs wich of course was different for every kind geez "oh!" Elena made in surprise "What's wrong?" I asked her, she showed me her lesson program childishly "they told me that we would have Fairy dust magic lessons but there are none!" she cried, I can't remember what was so special about Fairy dust but oh well.

"the first half year is about magic and the second about the dust" one of her past classmates explained her, what's the freaking difference between magic and magic dust just geez "ow! I see!" Elena said and started talking about the new ones so I told her that I had to leave, of course I'm not gonna sit to hear all of that conversation.

Well I didn't lie either, I had to give a folder my parents gave me to the Director for some reason I didn't ask, they said that it was important and I had to tell if I chose what I want to become, which I didn't, I just can't understand the difference! it's not like you have to curse all the time being demon and it's not like you can't curse as an angel... ok cursing is not the only stuff but pretty much every thing goes this way.

I turned to the next hallway to finally go to the office, by my way though I passed through the infirmary room, there was one of those suckers in but hell what could possibly hurt those bastards?! I guess only one of their kind, I understood that it was a vampire cause they have a dark aura around them, but still they can heal themselves except if... I noticed that I had stopped and was staring in the room so I quickly got a look at his wings, yup small, this guy has no power to even heal himself hehe, good, let at least one of them suffer!

"do you want something?" I looked as a vamp nurse passed me and stopped at the infirmary's door "nope well... I was wondering, is this the right way to the Director's office?" I pointed at the direction I was going, it's not like I didn't knew but I felt awkward being stared at the one helpless inside, I don't want her to thing that he's my boyfriend or something gosh! I'm not even homo! she nodded at response and closed the room's door so I continued my way.

Finally after hours I finally found it! so I knocked at the door and waited, a low voice said "come in" so I opened the door and walked in, there was a full of papers desk and an old man sitting behind it wearing some funny old glasses, how only one person do all this paper work! "how can I help you?" he asked me, I felt my blood rush up and I'm sure I blushed if the warmth on my checks is not to go with. Stupid talking-to-olders problem "um my parents told me to give you this" I gave the folder to him and he took it and opened it to give it a look "oh I see, you're an Akushi" he took the papers from inside and returned me the folder "so have you decided what you want to become?" he asked while searching something on his computer, I guess something important, he looked really focused on it "n-not yet sir" he looked at me and smiled "it's ok, you'll have time to chose" I just nodded feeling more awkward and I leaved the office once he nodded back closing the door behind me.

Ok so now I have this behind me, I sighed at the though and started walking back, not that I had anywhere to go now but I couldn't stay here either, it's only for teachers and students can only go if they needed something. _Well since I feel a bit thirsty I'll go to buy something, I can put my things in my room to their place later_ yeah we are gonna live here 'till the first half of the year and then 'till the end of the second.

As I turned to the left hallway, two vampires passed besides me, the one looking with amused smile at me, as they passed nothing happened _so just walk Reno, just walk nothing will happ- F*CK! I_ felt my brain hurt so hard that I curled to my knees and cried out. What the hell all of a sudden! then I heard the other two suckers behind me giggle, well I didn't need anything else to get that they was doing it so I stood up and death glared at them "CUT IT OFF!" I yelled, it had just stopped, so I wished to take it back cause the pain returned, I noticed the one was grinning madly, this time I only whimpered, no I won't give you the pleasure of screaming! I covered my ears as if a sound was causing my brain feel like being squeezed but it didn't helped and the others started giggling again. _since yelling wouldn't help, I'll try to act this time b*tches!_

I gathered my psychic power and shoot it at the one I though was doing it, bingo! the pain went away hah! I got the punk under surprise! well my psychic powers were not strong yet cause I'm still Akushi, but it was enough to at least get the other back of a bit, if it was someone else not vampire then maybe I would had at least caused a blood lost but nooo those had to be stronger! the one I hit didn't seemed happy to be distracted though, an unhappy vampire is worst than a bulling vampire. The other hissed at me and was ready to jump at me but at the moment a teacher showed up, at the beginning I was happy, but then I noticed it was a vamp teacher of... sucking someone dry from blood lesson? seriously! why vampires had to go to school, to learn what? and why they are so unfair! with that teacher there's no way I'll be justified.

So once again I'm in the Director's office. This time as the one that attacked a student. f*ck. When we first entered the room the Director had raised a questioning eyebrow at me but the teacher soon after explained what he saw "so tell me what happened" the Director said to the other "he attacked me out of nowhere!" the one said desperately pointing at me, the other that was with him was just amused with the situation with a smile on his sick white face... ok a beautiful sick white face to be honest...

"and you?" the Director spoke to me, I again felt the warmth at my checks and saying by the giggles from the amused vamp I was sure blushing. perfect, now they won't believe me "I was going to buy something when those two passed besides me and made my brain hurt badly, I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen so I distracted him-" I got interrupted buy the desperately acting one "you threw a glowing ball at me, idiot!" I only blushed harder at the attention of the vamp teacher creeping at me, yeah right now they DEFINITELY won't believe me "i-it was a psychic ball, it wouldn't harm you since I'm Akushi" the other hissed, I guess they like to act like the animals they are, well at least they had pearl white teeth weirdly enough. Finally the teacher spoke with a harsh voice"the kid is lying!" what else he would possibly say, I just rolled my eyes to the ground since I felt too awkward to do it visibly "don't be like that Sephiroth" the director said to him, hehe, nice name sucker I though "we all know how Vampires are" the teacher humped looking away, did that hurt your pride? ow how pity, you should get more, unfair bastard! "but I can't be sure who's lying, so I'll let it slip this time, next time you will both get punishment though"

With that the Director let us free to leave, but I still had nowhere to go *ding dong ding ding dong* the bell ringed, at least I'll have something to do. I took my lesson program, first we had exercise at the schoolyard so I went to where my other classmate's where, The teacher though said that we wouldn't have lesson since it's our first day, we just had to introduce ourselves. there was one black Akushi among us called Rude as well hehe, that's really rare.

After we finished, the teacher that I forgot his name, said that we can do anything but to be outside on the schoolyard, and not to go to it's other side to bother the suckers that had still lesson, well to me they seemed to just talk to each-other just like we did, but hell who cares. _Sweet_ I though now I have nothing to do with vamps as my view I rolled my eyes and sat on the yard's bench.

10 minutes after I heard Elena calling at me, so I looked at her voice's direction, thankfully she was still human size so I could spot her without problem. She was running towards me and sat besides me "our teacher has yet to arrive at school so we have free time" she squealed happily "how about you?" I sighed and looked at our teacher talking with some of my classmates "he left us free time as well since it's the first day, but we have not to bother the freaks" I motioned to the vampires, she laughed and started talking about something I didn't care about so I'll ignore her for now, but I'm glad she shares the same hatred for those.

They are just cruel, bullying every one, even their same kind! they have no friends, the weaker ones were just sticking up with them for protection, well you had to be good at what you're saying to get the protection but even if they are like they are, the girls are crazy for them and don't mind their character, girls must be stupid, I can't explain it other-ways. Ok sure the vampires had the charm of beauty over them so pretty much every one of them was pretty but still... well having one as your boyfriend has it's good sides, I mean, they can more than protect you, hell no-one will even dare to touch a single hair of yours! and... I heard that having your blood sucked could be more than pleasurable but geez, they have so bad personalities that I don't think it's worth it!

Ok ok, I'll be a bit honest, if there would be more girl vampires not only 5 or 6 around! then maybe I would have tried to get her interest, but since there's not many of them, hell no, I don't want any of those psychos around me, I had already two warmth welcoming-to-school from them and I want them dead. Nothing seems to want try to change my mind about them this year and I doubt there is anything that possibly could, but I'm not gonna bother of trying to kill them, it's freaking hard.

I noticed Elena gasp so I turned to face her only to see her watching something in horror "what?" I asked curious though I knew it would be something pointless. She only pointed at something in front of her speechless so I followed to where she was pointing. There was one of the vampires flying over the ground, but gosh I guess that's why everyone was with eyes gaping speechless at him, his wings were freaking' HUGE! the one wing was almost as his body size and they all were almost 2 meters tall. I looked a bit around to see the girls fangirl at the guy of how strong he had to be. God, why you made girls so mindless...

That's why the freaks are always picking up fights! cause every one is making them feel proud about it. The one that had everyone's attention now started to fly and showing out what he was able to do only to make the girls fangirl louder. which they did -.- .

Something seemed to happened, the guy stopped stunned on the air and landed fast and hard on the ground obviously annoyed, yelling at the one besides him, vampire as well, I guess the poor guy dared to doubt the one's powers, yosh! a fight between suckers, make some of them suffer at last! I stood up and walked closer as few others did with Elena following behind me while the other vamps were wisely backing off to not get themselves involved.

The other that got the big-winged guy so out of himself was just calmly talking like talking to himself, that's why I got closer and I guess that's why the most came closer as well, it was hard to hear what he was saying, the vamps had no prob with that, having hyper hearing abilities.

This one had silver hair long to his shoulder blades, he was wearing black tight leather clothes and at the moment had crossed arms at his chest and closed eyes. Freak was trying to act cool. Yeah the only freaking day I had troubled myself what color of eyes someone of them had, I guess blue... or green. wait. that doesn't matter damn it! I missed what the silver haired said but I couldn't miss the other one yelling "WHAT? FINE IF YOU WANT THEN CHALLENGE ME! SHOW OUT YOUR WINGS!" the other humped, obviously had no chances with the other's huge ones. So the pissed of one attacked with really high speed, nothing unusual to vamps, but our poorly slow eyes had hard time at following him. The only weird was that one of the two went flying back with double the speed at the school's wall and made a hole on it, think about it, it's only the first day. Yeah this year maybe gonna be a bit interesting.

I quickly looked back to see witch one made the hit and saw the silver haired standing there like he had never moved... or he used some fancy talent, who knows. The other vampire got out of the hole and looked like a group of tigers had attacked him, I couldn't help it and laughed like few others along then Elena too, good, suffer freak. He hissed again and I backed off a bit, but it didn't worked at the still calm silver haired one, the said vampire just shifted in his place so now he was with his back to us and his right side to the hissing one "if you still wish to see my wings..." he said, oh my, ok his voice totally suited him. Then some pair of even bigger wings appears on the males back. I was stunned looking at those, if the other one's was called huge then I don't know how to call this size. The other had only the 2/3 of the ones the calm one had!

If I was sure about something it sure had nothing to do with how sure I was that I don't want to mess with this sucker... I felt someone holding the cloth on my arm and turned to see a very scared Fairy that was Elena. Before she was looking with horror, now she was like looking at the face of hell itself. Ok she was funny, I hoped I could take a picture of her now. The angry vampire before now leaved away in shame while the other just hid his wings and leaved to different direction ignoring like a boss the hungrily for just-a-quick-look-of-his fangirls. oh well. mindless stuff.

Every one was now spreading across the place, I went back to where I was sitting with Elena trying to explain me how horrified she was with someone like that in our school, yeah like her look wasn't saying it all.

After all the other free time from lessons, I got back to my temporary room, they are gonna put us later to our normal ones when they'll decide who to put with who, the last time they putt us with our kinds, and the year before the last year they putt us randomly that I ended up with Elena, so I wonder how they'll put us now, but guess what, I just don't care... as far as I won't have a dark one over my head watching me while I sleep...

Speaking of sleep, the next morning I freaking jumped out of my bedroom cause of the dream I had... more like a nightmare since it had a freak in it. I was bound to my bed and a girl vampire was kneeing above me with her face inches away from my neck and her arms on my pant's belt, and then she bite me! well... it was a dream so it did felt good at the time, geez my previous day was full of vamps I guess that's why I had a nightmare, let's hope the next days will be out of it.

* * *

I guess it wasn't bad, neither small chapter right? I hope you liked it and if you want, then tell me what you think about it in reviews :) only if you want I won't force you, see you at next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

make you wet chapter 2~ just kidding O.O but can't help but think about it every time I'm thinking about chapter 2, it's Koki Tanaka's song called like that... ughum... ok not related to story nonsense I know.

so we have Reno as an Akushi (Akushi= kids from angel or demon, or both) and Elena as a Fairy with both hating vampires most of all.

so here we are to the story~ enjoy!

* * *

Still Reno's P.O.V.

The next two months were passing calmly and nothing special happened, I had decided to become a demon after all and already told that to the Director, I guess it will be a bit more interesting being a demon. The Director said that they gonna put us to our rooms soon enough 'till the last of Akushi chose what they want to follow, it feels weird when everyone is waiting for you.

So now we are few days later from that, at the schoolyard with the Director saying our roommates and our room's number. I only could recognize Elena's name and one of her classmate's, they had the room 98 and Rude's name that had paired up with another Akushi named Tseng in the 105 room, so I waited patiently to hear my name.

After many many names I finally heard mine "Reno... " the Director checked his papers again to say the right name "with Yazoo" that was surprising, I didn't knew anyone with that name, I looked around to see if anyone was looking around like I did now to found me, but none did, so I guess I'll learn later who's my roommate "in the room number 666" I turned shocked at the Director, what the hell! how many freaking rooms this school had and WHY I had the room number 666!

I went to my previous now room and took my luggage with my things in it already packed from yesterday as the Director had commanded, then I went to the office they said we would take our keys, well there is a possibility that Yazoo guy would have took it but I went just in case "yes?" the woman said to me "key for the room number 666" she giggled at it and gave me the key "it's at the 10th floor" I nodded and vanished from here as soon as possible feeling already my pressure to raise up. Stupid awkwardness.

I took the elevator along with few other students and got out at the 10th floor, then I walked looking at the numbers the doors had _657, 658, 659... 663... op here!_ I though as I saw the door with 666 number on it, I grimaced looking at the number and heard someone besides me giggle, oh freak! a melodic voice! yup that meant only one thing, a vampire -.- I turned to face the other besides me, and oh my, there when I though it couldn't get worst... it was the one that send the hissing sucker flying with the speed of light if not faster at the school's wall. Ok that surely would be Hell...

The silver haired male moved his head to the side and smiled "hi" he said, for a while I was just staring at him in disbelief but only for a while "uh, ugh hi" I looked away and grimaced again at the doors number, then I unlocked the door and went in first, then he followed behind me.

The room was really symmetrical, at front it had a big desk with two chairs, to the both sides it had closets at same size, then next to the closet there were small night tables and then beds at each side of the wall, the only asymmetric thing in this room was that there was a door at the right side before the bed "I'll take the left side if you don't mind" the other said looking at me already standing besides the left bed, I nodded and then he started to unpack his things and clothes to the closet, for a while I was again standing there looking at him.

Again he was wearing black tight leather clothes but from the arms arching upwards to put the clothes at the top drawer the shirt had went upwards too so his waist was naked, homo or not I couldn't deny that that sick white skin was nice looking and matching with the sliver hair he had. wait. what eyes color we said he had? _um quickly something to distract him!_ I though and threw the first thing that came to me "you are a vampire right?" sh*t, like it wasn't obvious that he was! he looked at me questioning, damn! light green-blue color, ok maybe I was turning homo if I had to stay with him, wait, I will stay with him, f*ck... "yes I am" he answered me and then went back to his clothes, since I had to do it too I started to tidy my stuff. Thankfully every room had it's own bathroom so I had to share one with only one person instead of 1.000 or how many was here...

At the night of course I couldn't fell asleep! I was feeling like that guy would jump at me at any moment and rip me of and then probably sell my insides to someone, ok that's disgusting but I couldn't help but think that way and on top of it, he was soundless! I couldn't hear if he was breathing, if vampires had to breath, or hear him move. So yeah I was awake 'till the very morning.

The song 'scream' started to play on my phone, I had put it as my alarm clock's sound (scream from avenged sevenfold) I seriously have to change it later! I jumped of my bed at the sudden scream (it starts with a girl screaming) so I quickly climbed back on my bed and closed the alarm clock, it was 7 at morning and I hadn't slept at all! I'll go to ask if I can change room later.

"are you ok?" I heard and almost squealed from surprise and turned quickly horrified at the other behind me, ok he was on the other side of room sitting in his bed, but still behind me "sorry, didn't want to scare you" he said moving his head to the side, I guess he used to do that a lot "n-no I'm fine... I just had a nightmare" I lied, the other looked questioning at me, obviously he could see those black bags under my eyes, I'm sure I had them cause I don't use to stay awake all night at school season, but he said nothing, he stretched out his body and went to the bathroom, only when he closed the bathrooms door I fell on my bed a bit more relaxed. I seriously had bad memories with vampires...

He leaved first from the room about 7:25 o'clock, I hadn't moved from my place all this time watching his every move for my safety, well if I'll annoy him then it won't be for my safety but whatever! I preferred to know what he's doing since I couldn't hear a damn sound! how can they be so silent geez, then I hear a knock at my door "yes?" I asked and Elena rushed in slamming the door behind her "MORNING!" she said happily and then blinked at me, I'm sure I looked horrible "did something happened?" I sighed and motioned her to sit beside me on the bed, and so she did "my roommate is a vampire" she looked at me in horror "and it was the one that broke the wall on the schoolyard throwing the other on it"

While we were talking I went to the bathroom and prepared myself for the coming day, when I was ready we went to the Director's office to ask if I can change my room, or a roommate. When we arrived there were plenty of kids around actually asking for the same thing and the Director seemed really pissed of so he yelled "stop!" every-one silenced up "your roommates was chosen in purpose and none will change a room or a roommate got it!? you have to learn how to work out with people you don't like anyway!" so every-one leaved disappointed, I did as well, it seems that I'm gonna lose many sleep time in this year. _My poor health_ I though.

After this, we went to the school's huge dining room, of course it had to be huge since there were so many kids! we took something to eat and sat on a table with some other creatures, there was two stars, a Fairy (not Elena) and something I can't remember what it was. We all only said good morning to each-other and then they ignored us and we them "what are you gonna do now? you need sleep time! you can't lose it every night" Elena said clearly worried about me "I don't know, I'll see don't worry. So how's your roommate?" I asked it on purpose to give her something to talk about so she won't ask about it, like hell I know what I'm gonna do!

After the day passed I went back to my room, Elena was with her roommate somewhere, she said she wanted to befriend her more since they gonna share the same room, and cause the vamp wasn't still here and he probable wouldn't return 'till the night and I was to tired, to tired to even think he could come to take something, I simply fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark around, I guess night, I couldn't remember any dream but oh well, I turned on the light to see if the other was back and he was, lay on the other bed soundless and not moving at all... like dead, well vampires were like dead. I fell back to my bed, maybe he wouldn't attack me after all, he already had the chance to do so while I was sleeping, so with that though I fell back asleep with the light turned on, I forgot to turn it off...

The morning though I again jumped of my bed hearing my scream alarm clock's song, yeah I forgot to change that too, so I climbed on my bed and closed it, then I looked at the other, he was still sleeping? who knows, he was still on his bed not moving and soundless like last night, so I let it be. I went to the bathroom and took a bath, with the chance to search for any bite marks... meh, I didn't found any, thanks to the odds.

After I finished I got dressed and got out of the room to found the other shirtless with only pants on him that were too big for him, since it was barely standing on his hips from falling and he was holding the belt on his hands and of course now looking at me since I got his attention. So yeah, screw you odds, I'm never gonna pray to you again! I felt pressure raising up again so I lowered my head and walked to my bed and stayed there, the other though hadn't stopped looking at me and at the end he covered his mouth like a little girl and started giggling at me, ok, I was blushing.

"h-.. how old are you?..." I asked looking somewhere else and then I turned to look at him, I got him under surprise since he stopped laughing so I wandered what happened, instead the other was looking at me devilish way and was grinning "well... if-" I interrupted him, I'm sure he got it the wrong way "I'm only asking cause I have a problem with talking to olders than me and you look older but I don't know if you are so it is same thing at the and and-" this time he interrupted me "sh" he made to silent me, I guess I seriously was awkward cause I was talking to fast, I don't even know if he understood what was wrong "I'm 25 as you" he said and went back to dress himself, I guess he was trying not to scare me or something? why else would he dress so slowly in human speed since he could just have done it with.

This day was same as yesterday with the difference that I wasn't sleeping anywhere I found, and pretty much that's how the rest week passed. I was trying to pay attention at lessons which was hard, Elena got me to know her friend now better, sometimes at the noon we spend some time the three of us. With Yazoo I hadn't talked from that day cause he was almost avoiding me. Don't ask why I don't know, it just seemed like that to me, but I got to remember his name at least, not that I like him or something, no, he was nothing different than the other vampires of the school, with the difference that he was the only I had seen half naked, but I'm still not homo!

Three other weeks passed and now I had fallen asleep, Yazoo hadn't returned when I went to sleep, I don't know where he was neither I cared, but something woke me up at the night, some sound I guess, that's weird, I looked at the time on my phone and it said it was 3 o'clock at morning. perfect.

Well Yazoo is as every of his kind soundless even at his sleep so it was weird, and then I heard other sound, more like shifting so I sat up on my bed and looked around, my eyes were used to the dark for now so I could see almost clearly, as clear someone could see in the dark but there wasn't anything or anyone, then I heard something like a ... mewl? I looked at the lower parts of the room such as the floor and under desk and stuff, still nothing and the sounds stopped so I lay back on my bed trying to fell back to sleep but, no the sounds continued, I focused a bit more and they were more like... soft whimpers, mewls and slight moans? what if that's Yazoo? what if he's not asleep and he's... touching himself!? thinking that I was sleeping, or if there's someone else with him in the room!? that's awkward!...

Since I couldn't stand it more I sat up on my bed again and looked at his bed, there didn't seemed to be anyone else here and he didn't seemed to move either... but the sounds seemed to come from him, so I stood out of my bed and walked to the desk turning on the small lamp at it, thankfully it wasn't to strong, then I walked to Yazoo's bed. His blanked had fell on the floor, he was lying at his back and his hair were all messy around him, His legs were bent on his knees on the air supported one on the other, the one hand was bent near besides his face while the other was above his abdomen squeezing his shirt, also his face was blushing madly, he was reddish with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips apart. _but I was right_ , the sounds was coming from him, with the difference that he's sleeping deeply... maybe some wet dream or something? but well... his voice is God damn cute! I was blushing myself on only listening but I didn't felt like waking him up, after staring at him for God knows how much, I went back to my bed, not sleeping, how the hell could I sleep with such sounds...

Almost about the morning he stopped any sound becoming like dead again, so I tried to fall asleep but no, my phone started ringing, this time the 'secret garden' music, Elena send me it when I told her I was jumping awake with the one I had, I closed the alarm clock and turned to see if the other was awake. yup he was, just now standing out of his bed... I will never see him with the same way and possibly hear his voice with the same way again... . cute! "you 'key?" he asked, I guess I blushed again "ugh yeah... just... couldn't sleep last nigh" that seemed to had a bit upset him, why? was he trying to be less scary so I could sleep better? well he was trying to act normally lately, not being fast so I can see his moves human like speed, ok it was his fault I couldn't sleep but I wasn't scared too much either.

He quickly dressed up in the bathroom and leaved, so I went after him. Ok this day I was totally lost, I couldn't concentrate and I was like a walking dead. After the lessons, I, with Elena and her friend, that turned out her name was Tifa went back to my room, I immediately fell face down to my bed making the girls giggle.

We were actual having fun cause it went 10:00 at night and we were still talking and laughing all the way. That was 'till I heard the door open, we stopped laughing immediately and I saw Yazoo coming in, he was surprised to see Elena and Tifa here so after he stopped stunned for a while and looked at them he said just "hi" not waiting for an answer and went to his bed, starting to read some books. So we continued talking but not as loudly to not bother him, but we were still laughing and I'm sure that he got annoyed so they leaved and I was now alone with him.

"don't bring them here again 'till that late" he said, his voice seemed to be a bit sad, or it was just my idea, I looked at him with question "why?" he sighed and closed the book he was reading "cause that's my room too, and if they don't like me they don't have to be here" I scratched my head, this was a bit weird "how do you know they don't like you?" just how? they didn't even talked to him, well, maybe that's why he though they didn't "I just know, so don't bright them here again" ok now if he was using some powers at my friends he better had to tell me it now! I stood up, crossed my arms at my chest and looked at him angrily "did you used some sort of vampire power of yours on them?" he looked at me with weird look, I'm not sure what he was feeling right now but he stood up too and seemed serious "I did" he moved his head to the side "that's why I have them, so I can use them"

"don't you ever do it again!" I yelled at him, geez! he could ask or something! and what kind of powers they were! what if what he did could hurt them! he suddenly pushed me with not so much straight but I fell with my back on my bed, I tried to immediately send back up but there was something wrong... I couldn't move! Yazoo climbed on me cat-like way "and how will you make me do what you say?" he asked whispering, I couldn't even replay! since I couldn't move anything, even my mouth! well I guess he a bit left my chest to move up and down so I could breath but still I couldn't take a whole normal breath "I guess you can't" he said and lowered to my neck that close that I'm sure that if he moved just lightly then he would touch my skin. My heart started beating like crazy, I had a vampire on me that could drink my blood dry and I couldn't do anything about it! I felt my skin shiver from the cold air he was blowing on my neck, wait that sure wasn't the power he used at Elena and Tifa, neither of them had stunned for even a second and it wouldn't make sense how he knew that they don't like him... he had more than one power? now I was panicked, my heart was like beating out of my chest, then my phone ringed, I looked to the side only to notice that now I could move. Yazoo got off of me so I quickly answered.

"hi Reno! well I accidentally took one of your books" it was Tifa, just how did she took my book? maybe I had some on my bed and since she was showing us hers she took one of mine "i-it's ok" I said, but my voice was shaking just like all my body "is something wrong?" she asked, all the time I had my eyes at the other that now was sitting on his bed glaring back at me. I was angry! but of course I was scared! he could make me stunned! "Reno!? you're making me worried is everything ok?" and she did sounded worried "n-no it's ok! give me the book tomorrow bye!" and I hanged up. Tifa was overreacting sometimes, only that this time she had a good reason even if she didn't knew that, and maybe just had saved my life.

"I hate you" I muttered, this was the best hit to remind me how b*tches vampires can be. The other just humped and lay in his bed, like hell I'm gonna sleep at night with him here again!

At the morning I woke up with my phone ringing as usually, stupidly I fell asleep I guess, this time I had put it to not be loudly so I won't wake the other so he get late to his lessons. I immediately closed the alarm. Then I shifted to see If he did wake up only to see his bed already empty. At the same time he got out of the bathroom, took his books and leaved the room. I cursed under my breath and started preparing myself, after I was ready I went to the two Fairies that was waiting for me obviously for Tifa to return my book, and I was right, they were standing out of my classroom and Tifa handed me the book.

I saw the teacher approaching and when he arrived he said "get your books and go to the 12'A room" all my classmates as I were surprised and were asking what happened, usually we had practice lessons at the schoolyard "don't ask I'll explain later" and leaved with the students following behind him, I waved 'see you later' to the Fairies and followed as well.

When we arrived to the 12'A room, which was a huge room, there were already vampires sitting at some of the desks so I looked around, Yazoo was sitting at the front desks so I got one somewhere at the back, the teacher walked to the blackboard to where some other vamp teacher were standing and they exchanged few words then ours started saying "to my students, we are here first, cause the building of the second part of our school needed to be fixed after some violent fight some other students had, some of you sure noticed that, and second, cause Akushi creatures will help vampires while vampires will help Akushi" there were many different sound as a response, some was surprised, some disappointed and I was just trying to figure out how we would help each-other, this was just impossible "silence!" the teacher said and every one stopped, for now "every Akushi has as a roommate one vampire, this wasn't random choosing of course" he continued to explain of how our kinds were working so I lost my interest.

And of course that happened to be now, now that I don't want to go near Yazoo for even 10 feet, or for how many feet it was needed so he couldn't stun me that is! I heard some girls from my class to squeal at the idea of working out with one of them. No, I'm not gonna pay attention to it, it doesn't matter, no matter how you explain them they won't understand so it's just loss of time.

As I was spacing out I remembered the day I asked Yazoo how old he is and the way he grinned at that, I still wander if he understood that I had really a problem or he though I just had an excuse, no I don't care, I heard someone giggle so I turned to see who he was. I saw a vampire one covering his mouth and looking at me, oh God, I know this one from the past years, he is a mind reader, I felt awkward from the obvious mind raping I just got and turned my attention back to my thoughts, wait, maybe I should think about something else hmm... _well but everyone has a problem with something right? he couldn't misunderstand me that easily_ I though, "maybe he did" I heard a voice in my head, I turned to the mind reader one to see that he was grinning at me pretty much the same way Yazoo did that day, I turned back in front of me, I know that this one could read minds but I didn't knew he could talk through them as well!

 _N-no thanks I'm not interested about having a boyfriend_ I though so the other could hear it _now can you stop raping my brain, please!_ the other giggled again but I heard no response in my head so I turned to see that he had turned his attention to someone else, I guess it's more interesting to focus on others thoughts that your own, but since I had not such talent I turned to my thinking.

Well to think it a bit, this guy is really an ok person if he's not with a group of other vampires around him, but being able to see other thoughts is something really special I guess so he goes with a bunch of vamps anyway, but to think about it... I never had seen Yazoo being with anyone... nor even one, though I'm pretty sure that he would have a boyfriend instead of girlfriend, almost every male sucker is homo, I remembered once Tifa asked me why I was calling them suckers, well that's cause first they suck up blood so it suits them and cause most of them are homos-, and then my memory decided to play with me throwing the night I heard the other moan, I blushed immediately so I hided my face in my arms at the desk trying to turn my attention to something else, maybe I did but with that I turned the mind readers attention back at me.

"are you ok?" I heard his voice in my head again, but focusing at it unfocused my tries to hide Yazoo's image of that nigh so I heard something like gasp from the other, when I turned to face him he was looking away pretty much blushing as I did _hey!_ I yelled though my thoughts so he looked back at me _don't tell about that to anyone, especially Yazoo_ the other gave me a comfortable smile and nodded looking back at the teacher.

Ok so I needed to relax, I took a deep breath and slowly let it go and then the same thing almost three more times and it did worked "so any questions?" my teacher asked us, yeah, what were you saying? ow it was about working with them, still i don't think it will work out. since the teacher didn't saw any hands he said "good" and then looked at the vampire teacher besides him, she nodded and turned to her students "these lessons are important to you too, so if I'll hear any of your roommate to complain about something you'll get a punishment, and I'm serious about it!" she said decidedly "now go back to your rooms and practice without causing any wounds or other pain"

So every one was now spreading. Damn it! how exactly I'll have to help Yazoo and how he can help me! ok sure I have few healing powers I had to exercise about and having someone will be easier but I don't think he will need any help from me. Anyway I followed the crowd and got back to my room, Yazoo was already in writing something on a paper so I sat on my bed "so... what exactly we gonna help each-other with?" I asked with crossed arms on my chest, not that I wanted to help him with anything but what you give is what you get right?

"sit on the floor" Yazoo said as he sat on the floor himself, I followed and sat too "do you want to go first?" he asked still concentrated on his paper "to... go first with what?" ok maybe I should have payed attention to the teacher at the end, he looked at me with deadly serious glare "to exercise your powers on me" he said a bit with to angrily tone as it was no needed "ok ok I'll go first well... I need to power up my healing magic but um... do you have any wounds?" he walked to the desk, opened the drawer at his side and took out a knife, greaat! he had a knife in the room, I shivered, and his teacher just said no wounds and pain causing! then he sat down where he was and cut himself "h-hey! I asked if you had not to open a new one!" the other rolled his green-blue eyes "I'm healing myself so no, I had no wounds, now do what you have to do" I pressed my lips tightly closed, what the hell's wrong with those creatures.

I took my book for spells and found the page with healing ones, so after I read what I had to do... I certainly don't want to do it, but geez, fine let it be! I scrawled closer to him and took the arm he cut open to mine, I closed my eyes and then started chanting slowly and almost whispering the chant the book was writing. After several minutes, I'm not sure how many had passed I opened my eyes to see if the wound had closed, well no, but at least it stopped bleeding. I grimaced at it "just continue trying" the other said and I looked at him, he was looking at his side really not amused and supported his head by his free hand, I sighed and went back to chanting.

I was almost feeling myself like half asleep 'till Yazoo's voice bring me back to reality "it almost closed" he said almost surprised, I opened my eyes and looked at the wound, it was true it was smaller, but I didn't felt proud, who tells me that he didn't half closed it himself "whatever" I said and while I let of his hand, I stretched out my body and an almost loudly yawn escaped me "chanting like that is a good way for when you can't sleep" the other humped "then better start doing it before you'll have some problem from sleepiness" I didn't payed attention to that "have you finished for now?" I nodded and closed the book "so... now's your turn..." this time he nodded and leaved the paper he was holding to the side "you need me to do something? just don't tell me to cut myself cause I'm not a masochist" he smiled and closed his eyes "just sit there and think stuff that would change your feelings"

Uhuh...really clear so he is gonna manipulate my feeling? this made me feel a bit scared, ok so I guess I'm doing a good job, that made me feel a bit proud, wait, do I have to change my feelings that fast? that made me wander "ne?" trying to get his attention just made me a bit worried for my body's health"is it okay to change my feelings fast?" he remained silent for a while and then nodded still not opening his eyes "your doing just fine, continue" ok soo... he could at least tell me what is that he's doing... wonder and a bit frustrated, I guess he can tell me later... but what should I think about...

I wonder if thinking about him will change things. He really got me mad about using his powers at my friends! -anger, what if he would hurt them? I don't want something to happen to them but what can I do like that? when I didn't even noticed something was going on, but well they are fine so it doesn't matter that much... then my mind wandered to the classroom before, will the other keep it and won't say to anyone about it? now I felt unsure and worried also awkward that made Yazoo get a bit out of things, I guess that should be a big change in short time hmm... wait... he is just finding out my feelings right now? or trying to change them or what? geez! I wonder what would happened if he'll find out my feelings about how his voice sounded when whimpering and all... speaking of which the though made it's way back to my brain so it did worked out to my feelings. Yazoo snapped eyes open almost in shock and looked questioning at me. Ok I shouldn't have mentioning this stuff again!

"uugh..." I felt bushing madly again "can I ask now what were you trying to do?" Yazoo sat silent for a while maybe unsure if he should tell me? but he did "I have two talents" I was the one under surprise now, two talents? I didn't knew one could have two! though I did though about it before "one is to stun anything that's around me" I shivered at this knowing well this one "and the other to can see the others feelings" huh? wait that make sense now! he used his second skill to see Elena's and Tifa's feelings! that's why he knew they didn't like him! ok now I felt stupid for making such a fuss about it "ow... I see..." ok second change of hearts, maybe, just maybe he's not that bad...

But I was still blushing, maybe it wasn't the best idea I had to let him see me feeling aroused... ok at least he don't know the reason. Yazoo was still looking at the side of the window above the desk in our room, blushing lightly himself "so..." I said getting his attention on me "anything else you want to try on me?" while saying I was looking at the ground "you sure you want it?" I looked back at him, he was a bit unsure "yeah I mean that is if I can help you with something else" he shifted his head to the side looking at the ground, maybe just a bit more flushed and grabbed his left hand with the other in awkwardness "well but... aren't you a bit..." he closed his mouth tightly, ok I got what he meant "oh! well then some other day or later then" I said and stood up, he looked at me and nodded so I went to the bathroom taking my towel for a cold bath...

When I came out he was on the bed still writing something that I guessed was the same paper "what are you writing?" I asked then I though about it "if you want to tell me of course" I added and placed my wet towel on the chair, of corse the cold water made the feeling pass so now I was fine, but I couldn't say the same for him... when he looked at me hearing me speaking he instantly turned back with a really slight blush, yup, he definitely was a homo... "I'm just writing where my classmates are sitting, the teacher asked me to do so" I nodded, though I don't think he noticed since he wasn't looking at me but who know, maybe he did.

"oh right!" I just though that he could tell me how the mind reading vampire was named, I got his attention back at me while he was looking at me questioning "you see, I got to somehow know a vampire in this school that had a talent to read others thoughts and speaking to them through thoughts, but it never happened to ask his name, could you tell me it?" he didn't answered, may the vampire didn't wanted to tell his name anywhere? then he looked back at his paper "why don't you ask him the next time you see him?" he's voice was cold at this, what the?... just why, he didn't wanted to tell me? "huh? why?" Yazoo was pressing his lips tightly again, ok so this was a habit he was doing when don't wanted to talk "cause I don't know him" he replayed.

"don't be kidding, he's in your class so sure you heard his na-" he interrupted me, now he was angry, just what's wrong with him... "I said I don't know him!" I looked at him suspiciously but what could I do? "'key fine, I'll ask him if I'll see him again" I said then looked at the time, it was 12:00 at noon so since we had the rest of the day free I would possibly go out "do you know his room number at least?" this way I could fine that guy easier, but I somehow waited him to say no, which he did, but didn't totally made me believe it was true. I dressed up and leaved.

I texted to my friends through the phone, it happened both had free time too so we went to the schoolyard to sit in the sun since the days would turn colder by any weeks, it was about autumn to take over after summer so soon it would rain too.

"and then he started flying all over the class!" Elena said while laughing, someone on her class seemed to be a trouble maker so she was telling me some stuff he did "and why are you out?" Tifa asked me, so I explained her "shouldn't you be with the vampire then?" Elena said while grimacing at the word vampire, I laughed slightly at that "well, yeah but after some events we stopped for today" they both were staring at me, ok they wanted to hear more details, I sighed and closed my eyes "I'm not saying anything else" so they both were doing their best to make me talk 'till they had to leave for their next lesson, totally disappointed at the fact that I didn't said a word.

I looked at the watch on my fist and it was saying it was 1:07 o'clock, I returned to the room but Yazoo wasn't there, there was only that paper he was writing before. I walked closer and took the paper, yes, on it there were a draw of desks and on each there were names on, i guess the student that was sitting there. I looked at few of the names, there was one named Vincent on the front desks, next to it was Yazoo's name. On the right desk next to it there was one named Barrett with Loz, what weird names. I heard a sound on the hallway out of my room which made me jump, I though it was Yazoo coming in, geez my heart now was racing, I gave the other names a quick look, but I couldn't figure out which would be the mind reader one, so I left the paper where it was.

Since I had nothing to do I decided to look at my books maybe for some homework, after I did, I just had one which I finished in no time, I took a bath, this time a warmth one and lay on my bed, after some time I fell asleep.

The next day after class was over I went again on the schoolyard, I liked spending my time there. it was silent place, especially today, most of the students went outside school just like Elena with Tifa since tomorrow was Sunday, it wasn't illegal to go out, you just had to inform about it and give a phone number that they could call you at any case. But cause the girls went to shop clothes I of course don't wanted to go, it would be boring.

I lay down on one of the yard's bench looking up the sky, I was wondering why Yazoo got so mad at me mentioning that vampire, maybe they didn't get along or something but still, it's not my fault any of that fact so why? I closed my eyes and then I heard vamps giggle, I opened them and looked at the sound's direction, oh great, they were bullying up a star this time, If I had more power then yes I would help him but I already had bad memories of helping out at such situations. I noticed that in the vamp group there was the one I wanted to talk to but... with all those of his kind around I'm definitely not gonna try.

The sounds stopped around pretty much 20 minutes or sooner, now there was no sound so I could relax, that much that I'm sure that I at some time was almost asleep, geez I'm a sleep freak -.- I looked at the sky noticing it was late, _I should go back to my room_ I though "you can stay a bit longer yet" I hear that familiar now voice in my head, I sat up on the bench and looked at my side to notice the guy was standing besides me, before I could ask he smiled and replayed "I... short of heard you wanted to ask me something" I nodded and sat up correctly so he had some space to sit besides me, which he did.

His voice was different than the one I was hearing in my mind "that's cause through your thoughts you hear my voice like through a phone" he explained, I grimaced at him "well for the beginning, can you stay out of my head for as long we talk?" I said, the other laughed but nodded "ok"he said, I sighed, this way it gonna be easier "so what you wanted to ask me?" the other said while looking at me questioning, I guess he had no time to figure out what I wanted "I wanted to ask your name, we had meet the previous years too... well in not so pleasant ways, so I wondered" the other though about it and then moved his head to the side, did all the vampires were doing that? "why didn't you ask Yazoo?" he asked "weren't you in the same room as him? at your though at the classroom I though-" I blushed lightly at that and interrupted him "yeah yeah we are at the same room, and I did asked him but he said that he won't tell me cause he doesn't know you" the other raised an eyebrow "but... well ok I guess, my name's Loz... and I'm Yazoo's elder brother" yeah, wait, WHAT?

I were looking at him stunned, just what the hell, this guy was Yazoo's brother? then I though about my memory he read through my mind, OMG he sawed his brother like that through me! I felt bad as hell, I was blushing madly and I'm totally sure about it. Now to think about it they did look similar, Loz had silver hair too but much shorter and had those green-blue eyes too, but Yazoo's were much more prettier "huuuh... "I didn't know what to say "it's ok, but can I ask what happened that night?" he looked at me seriously, I nodded, he had the right to know "well I had woken up cause of some sound and heard those moans, so I stood up and looked if it was he who made them... and he was..." the other seemed ok with that answer and I guess he believed me "do vampires see nightmares or wet dreams?" after I asked this, I really wanted to hit my head somewhere, just what the hell! and wait... why the hell Yazoo said he didn't knew the vampire? it was his brother...

"sometimes, but it's really rare" he replayed, really ok by that "but... you didn't said about that... to anyone right?" Loz moved his head no "I had no reason to do it and I promised I won't" I sighed again and then I heard the school's bell ring and looked at my wrist watch, yes it was 11:00 at night so we had to go back to our rooms "nice to know you..." he stopped thinking about something "Reno" I said, the other nodded and stood up "bye" he said and leaved, after he disappear I went back to my room. when I arrived Yazoo was already in his bed, maybe sleeping, so I dressed myself in pajamas and went to sleep as well. I had time to ask him about certain stuff tomorrow, but damn, now I had no sleep...

* * *

(I knew the song would stuck im my head -.-)

yey~ that was the chap 2 so yeah this one was longer than the first but I'm trying to fit all of the story in 5 chaps so don't be mad :(


	3. Chapter 3

so chapter three yey! don't worry Yazoo's relationship is starting to get better with Reno and his friends ;)

to the story!

* * *

Reno's P.O.V.

When I woke up before the alarm clock, Yazoo wasn't here anymore, was I feeling curiosity while I was sleeping so he got that I wanted to ask him something he won't like? neh no way right? I'm overestimating them I know, but seeing them doing all those weird stuff it doesn't seem impossible. I stood up, dressed myself and went for the lessons.

"today I'm gonna give to every one new lesson program cause the hours have changed a bit" said the teacher and started sharing papers to the students. Many while seeing the program had questioning looks at their faces, I wondered what's so weird about it, then the teacher passed by me giving me the paper, I studied it a bit and noticed that at Friday there was only the lesson 'practice' written all the hours.

When the teacher went back to his desk almost every student had their hand raised obviously to ask about it, he motioned us to set them down, and so we did "as you noticed the Friday is only for your exercises" one raised his hand back, it was the one named Rude hehe, how could I possibly forget his name "the exercises are with vampires right?" the teacher looked at him questioning "yes it is, weren't you in the classroom when I was explaining?" the tanned skin student nodded "I was, but the Director had put me with Tseng which is also Akushi, when I went to the Director he was busy so he couldn't answer me, but what should we do?" wait what? why the hell the Director did that? shouldn't be an Akushi with a vampire in the same room? the teacher nodded "yeah you're right, there were 2 less vampires so we put you both in the same room, but it's ok you can do the exercise the two of you" the two nodded so we went back to the lesson.

After the bell ringed the teacher said to Rude and Tseng to follow him to the Director's office, obviously looking troubled about something, I was about to go to my room cause I didn't took the book for the next lesson, but Elena glomped me in the hallway to the floor out of freaking nowhere! "GOOD MORNING!" she squealed and geez, I noticed that we had blocked Yazoo's path so he looked at us almost death glaring, then he turned and passed besides us, ignoring anything that happened, I guess he's still mad without a reason at me.

Elena sat up above me looking guilty so I playfully hit her head slightly not to hurt her "don't ever do it again!" she nodded quickly and jumped at her feet helping me up "did you did something to him?" Tifa asked pointing the way Yazoo leaved, I raised my shoulders "I just asked for some other vampire's name" Elena giggled and we both looked at her questioning "it looks like he's being jealous about you talking to others of his kind" and continued giggling, I sighed and Tifa hit her with her book on the head, I guess a bit harder than needed because she gasped "that's stupid, I'm sure that he's like that just to get you mad at him that's all" she said to me "there's no way vampires would turn to look at other creatures and especially at Akushi" she continued, somehow it hurt me to heard that, I'm just stupid of being hurt by that, it's not like I care, it has to be just the way she said it, but doing such stuff only to get me mad doesn't makes sense right?

After that we got to my room and I took the book for the next lesson and just when I was about to sit I got a message, so I took out my phone to check it out. Elena with Tifa was just playingly looking disgusted at Yazoo's side, I freaking don't know what was funny about it but I hissed at them to stop,then covered my mouth quickly but turned to read the message, vampire or not that was disturbing, he didn't did anything to them.

It turned out to be a message from the school's secretary telling me to go to the Director's office. I sighed deeply getting attention from the Fairies, I hid back my phone and moved them out of the room closing the door behind me "I have to go to the Director's office" I explained and they followed me there, but stayed out of the room since none called them, I hit the door and after I got permission I entered in closing the door behind me.

In the room there was our teacher with Rude and Tseng, there was also Yazoo in there, I wonder why. the Director looked at me and smiled "please have a seat" there was only one seat left near Yazoo so I sat down but as far as possible making Yazoo annoyed, yup I'm so dead "why did you called me here?" I asked looking questioning at the other Akushi "I know that there were 2 less vampires in the school this year" he said looking at Yazoo, he only was looking back a bit tensed "so I want you to share some hours you have with Reno with those two" Yazoo looked a bit confused at the others then back at the Director and was about to say something but my teacher interrupted him, which of course had gotten a death glare "sir, we can't let Reno have less hours since this will cause weakness at the next years" I lost it, why was this necessary for the next year and why was it so terrible for me having less hour with Yazoo, I would be more than happy about it "so what would you propose us to do?" the Director said, not in annoyed voice which was surprising "we can put Yazoo to continue with Reno the hours they were given, but in another day, so he will be rested to put Rude or Tseng exercise with him after school lessons while putting the other with Vincent, he is a strong vampire too"

I was out of things and none seemed willing to explain it to me, hadn't the teacher said that Rude could do the lesson with Tseng alone? why we need to do it with a vampire and what weakness was it about? I sighed silently only getting attention from Yazoo, but he quickly turned back focused on the conversation. I'm sure he was just pretending to understand what they're talking about but... Rude and Tseng seemed to understand it as well... I hope I didn't missed anything important when the teachers where saying us about it from the beginning. The Director nodded in agreement and then looked at me and Yazoo "are you both ok with that? we don't seem to have anything else in propose for you" Yazoo nodded then looked at the side a bit annoyed "let it be" he said receiving a thankful look from the Director and then he looked at me "sure why not" I said, why would I have any protest about it. That seemed to disappoint Yazoo a bit since he gave me a heartbroken fast speed look that I didn't missed. That was something unexpected... or I have illusions, yup that must be it.

After they decided that Rude would have hours with Yazoo at Tuesday because we had light lessons at that day while Tseng would have with that Vincent guy, the Director set us free. After we all went out of the room Yazoo leaved quickly from the area before I could stop him so I could ask him "he didn't seemed happy about having more hours" Tseng said while Rude agreed, I humped while putting my hand on each side of my hips "he's happy about nothing believe me" I said causing everyone around laugh, yup Elena and Tifa was still here "then you both sure will have a hard time with him" Tseng added, Rude just gasped unsatisfied and I humped again "hope for yourself having a better one" Rude said, Tseng got surprised, I guess he didn't though about his one "do you maybe know that Vincent guy?" Tseng asked me, I raised my shoulders "only by name, I haven't ever seen him, but every dark kind is pretty much emo and only happy about bullying around" Elena and Tseng giggled "that's right, they sure have screwed sense of humor" Tifa added "and who are you?" Tseng asked "here is Tifa and this is Elena, they both are Fairies and my best friends" Elena waved happily while Tifa was a bit out of things with me calling her my best friend, I winked to her and she smiled back happy.

Now it was 11:00 o'clock at night and I was still waiting for Yazoo to return, I heard the school's bell ringing and I guessed that he would be here at any moment but no, it went 12:00 o'clock and he still wasn't here, well I wasn't willing to lose my sleep cause of him again so I fell asleep. At morning when I woke up and closed the alarm, I shifted to see that his bed was messed up but he wasn't here anymore. great, we're back to ignoring mode. I fell back to my bed only to be waked up by Elena hitting my door loudly.

Nothing had changed 'till Tuesday, Yazoo wasn't here even at Friday, he was missing all day though we had the exercise lesson. this day at noon I heard someone hitting at the door of my room "come in" I said and Rude went in closing the door behind him "sorry for interrupting" I was sitting in my bed trying to do my homework I guess that's what he meant "it's ok, sit down" I motioned to my chair "Yazoo is not here yet and I don't know if he'll come" Rude gave me a questioning look while going to sit on the chair, though it was hard to notice since he was wearing sunglasses, I didn't know why, but I didn't cared to ask "he's avoiding me for days, he was even missing at Friday" after that we waited in silence, I guess Rude is not much of a talkative person, I didn't mind talking to him then.

After 20 minutes of making us wait Yazoo finally rushed in the room, thanks to the odds, no wait no the odds, let's say thanks to the clouds instead. Every roommate had his own key so we hadn't trouble with who would keep the key stuff "sorry to make you wait" he said to Rude and started letting his things in their place on his side "hey Yazoo, I want to talk to you about some-" he interrupted me "not now I'm busy" he said and turned his attention at Rude, I wish I was able to kick his butt so he'll stop talking to me like some trash or something! "fine but we will talk later!" I said, he seemed to ignore me but I hope he will stay.

Yazoo let Rude practice on healing spells, but for this one he opened a new scar not showing the one he made while practicing with me, maybe he healed that wound. After Rude finished he went back on trying to read feelings, that made me feeling weird about it, can he possibly find out mine too since I was that close? I learned that for some of vampire talents you need to be at some point close to the user so the talent gets to affect you, I don't know if that applies to every talent. When they finished Rude was helplessly feeling awkward having his feeling being read like an open book, cause Yazoo was telling him what was he feeling, of course he hadn't done that with me! sucker!

"hey-" I couldn't finish when Yazoo said bye to Rude and rushed out again, I cursed loudly which made Rude jump in surprise and in a bit fear, he still was a bit shocked about the reading-like-open-book fact "ugh sorry" I apologized, I didn't want to make things worse, then I heard a knock on the door, I jumped on my feet and opened quickly not letting my brain time to think that maybe it was someone else since Yazoo had a key "GOOD THAT YOU CAME BACK CA-" I gasped when I realized it was Tseng and sighed angrily "did I come in bad time?" he asked a bit in shock as well, "no no, come in" I moved to the side and Tseng went in, then I closed the door "I though that it was the time when you would finish so I came to take you" Tseng said to Rude, ghosh they seemed like a couple "but did something happened?" he turned asking me, I fell heavily on my bed "well, he was ignoring me now for days and now that he was here I though I could finally talk to him but he leaved faster than I could even stand up" I rolled my eyes, they both were staring at me with unreadable look then started laughing silently. I gave both a death glare that I learned from Yazoo "what's so funny?" they stopped and tried not to burst in laughs again, when they calmed Tseng explained me "well don't mind us, we know that you don't get along but you seem like a couple" I now gasped in shock and started laughing at them and hardly could make it to say "that was what I tough when I saw YOU!"

They had stayed a long time in my room and we were joking around, it turned out that Vincent guy was far more happy about anything than Yazoo was and far more scary too, that vampire had a talent about make you fear of anything to the point of fainting, I prefer Yazoo's- no wait, he can make you move-less... maybe none, I prefer the mind reading one his brother has. they leaved about 11:00 o'clock when the bell ringed and I prepared myself for sleep.

I wouldn't have woken up even if someone was playing drums out of my room but I jumped out from my sleep and after focusing a bit I noticed I was in a sitting position on my bed with my heart beating out of my chest, yup I had a nightmare.

I saw in my nightmare that I lay on my bed, but I couldn't move because of Yazoo's talent in my room. there was Vincent too that I created out of my fantasy since I never had seen that guy and there was Loz sitting in the corner and couldn't move as well cause of his brother, there was a snake crawling on me too, I hadn't my shirt on so it was weirdly slicky. of course it's not like I'm specially afraid of snakes, if one would bite me then I could heal myself, mostly I'm a bit scared of them cause of the pain but in my dream I was deadly afraid of it with that Vincent guy's talent, I was like nearly fainted but then when the snake was too close my neck, it turned to be Yazoo that was attacking to kill me.

I was always fascinated with my creatively mind but this time it overdid it "are... you ok?" I heard Yazoo's voice from his bed, I jumped of hearing his voice, I though he would be missing or sleeping, maybe I had woke him up cause of something I may did while seeing the nightmare "yeah I'm fine..." I said breathless, I still was breathing deeply cause of the shock "just a nightmare" he was about to lay back but I had a freaking chance! he must be sure that I won't let him sleep if he won't explain me few stuff "wait!" I said roughly, I still remember when he said that I can't order him around cause I can't make him do so, but I can annoy him 'till no end, if he kill me then he will lose his rest school years and stay a stupid vamp. He looked back at me with that weird look he did the last time, i gulped as silently I could but it was impossible since I still hadn't catch my breath "please I just want you to answer me and then you can go back to ignoring me" he closed his mouth tightly, yeah he don't wanted to make that talk but he knows he have to! I won't let him this time!

He sat up on his bed and turned his attention on me "what?" he said moving his head to the side "why you said you didn't know the vampire that can read other minds? he is you brother" I heard him holding up his breath, I may hadn't noticed if I wouldn't be so focused, I know he can be soundless so this time I'll have my attention "Loz is not the only one that can do that" he replayed carefully, letting his breath slowly "but still why didn't you told me that it could be your brother, and why the hell are you avoiding me that badly! have i done something?" he looked away taking one more breath violently, I still don't know if they need breathing anyway, after long time he hadn't answered and I don't think he was so willing to do so "I'm waiting!" I forced him, he quickly looked back at me this time angrily but it faded to unsure after seeing me being still serious and not finding out fear in my feelings "I..." he started and stopped "yes, you?" ok he sure was annoyed about the force cause he finally leaved his breath away quickly almost humping "I told you that Loz is not the only able to read minds" I sighed annoyed, this will be a long night!

"ok you said that, screw that fact, now why are you avoiding me!" he then sighed and looked away, embarrassed I guess since he was blushing, normally I wouldn't have noticed in the night but with his skin being so white is was clear as in daylight "... can I ask you first something?" I backed of a bit, I didn't waited for that "fine" I said "the day when we were practicing..." I waited patiently, it's unfair for him being not patient but I had to be with him! "why did you felt aroused?" now I didn't knew what to answer, when he looked at me waiting for my replay I noticed that I was holding my breath now "why do you ask?" I said, ok it now just a vicious circle, he didn't replay, just waiting for my answer. I left my breath away and quickly took a new one "it was cause of a though that came to my mind at the ti-" he interrupted me, obviously not waited all this time to just have only this "which one!"

I backed of, this time in slight fear, for a while I felt my body not moving, but just for a while "did you ever had a wet dream?" I asked him, yup definitely a vicious circle of questions, I supposed to be the one making the questions here anyway, but he replayed instantly "yes I have" I gulped, not sure if I had to answer this, he would take it the wrong way! it's not like I like guys or something but... well maybe there is not other way to take it, it is itself weird enough and maybe I was addicted a bit to him... "you see... one night you had woke me up... and you were like... " I blushed and looked to the side "... moaning and all..." I heard the other sighing so I looked back at him "that's why I was avoiding you" wait wha? that didn't make sense! Loz told me he wouldn't say it anywhere so why does he knows! I guess he sensed that I was getting angry so he explained "I put Loz to read your mind cause you were acting weirdly, he didn't want to tell me though but since I put him to do so I pushed him to tell me"

well that make sense, I felt myself a bit more relaxed and so did he, now we were in silence and as more I though that he knew I saw him like that, I started to feel more and more awkward by every second, plus the thing I didn't knew what to say "so... did you saw a wet dream that day after all?" I asked, the other laughed lightly then nodded "from the few times I did, yes, it was..." I nodded and then silence again, but I won't ask him how was the dream, no way, but I wondered why he didn't reacted to the fact that I was feeling this way about that "should we now get back to sleep?" he asked, I nodded and we fell back on our beds, I don't know if he did slept after that but I did not.

The next day when my phone ringed he was already getting out of the bathroom. no I didn't noticed him getting in... then he took his books, said bye and left, I then stood up doing all the morning routine and left afterward.

The next two or three month were actually getting a bit better, now Rude and Tseng were my friends and I was a bit better with Yazoo though we still had bad moments. Elena though wasn't that happy about it 'till she got to talk with him, she was fascinated with the fact of how different he is from the rest of the kind. Tifa had no problem though, from the first day I told them we were getting along she was happy to hear that, Rude and Tseng though were still saying we were like couple making things only more awkward while they said that in front of Yazoo, it was now clear as crystal that he liked guys but I wasn't surprised, I was sure that he was.

Now we were the 7 of us in the dining room, yeah there was a star with us, she's Elena and Tifa's new friend called Cissnei, actually it was the day when Elena started liking Yazoo, some vamps were bulling Cissnei so the two Fairies got in the middle and got a bit hurt, but then Yazoo arrived and sent the others crying to their mommies, it was really funny though but the star is still feeling uncomfortable around him, it had passed 3 weeks so I guess she'll have time to get used to him.

"and then we were like whoooo!~" Elena was saying one of her classroom stories again, seriously how many things can happen in just one classroom? Tifa never denied that it was real ones so I don't know if she's just thinking out nonsense or it's really true. Loz never agreed to search in her mind though he can read every ones, so I don't know why he had problem with that. so yeah, here we are listening to Elena's funny stories.

"but hey, didn't you said that the guy had green hair?" Tseng asked, those were the small stuffs that made me think her stories were not real "I did? no I said it was brown" Elena said, blushing lightly which made Yazoo hump with a smile, I guess she was feeling awkward that's why, Tseng started pointing at every detail that Elena screwed with and she was trying to make sense with everything.

"oh" we heard Yazoo saying so he got everyone's attention on him "I remembered that at the Saturday we will make a sort of party on the bar not far from here, I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me" he said smiling, but everyone seemed pretty much stunned cause of it which made him loss his smile "is something wrong?" he asked "well we don't mind going with you but... with saying 'we' you mean that it gonna be full with the other vampires right?" Tifa said, Elena shivered in though while Cissnei were like she would go to her death place and the guys didn't showed much from themselves, only Yazoo knew better "yes, that's what I mean, but noone's gonna harm you" he said with almost whispering voice, they didn't knew that but he was forcing his voice to be heard, I learned that he was doing it while feeling hurt or sad even if it was just a bit. I guess they had reason to be worried but they had to know by now that he wouldn't left anyone touch them.

"I'm gonna go!" I said while grinning "after all what's a day without bunch of idiots" Yazoo smiled lightly on that "we are gonna get along too" Tseng said for Rude's shake too, I'm not sure if Tseng's forcing Rude to do something but he never complains so I don't know "I-I don't think that I want to... sorry" Elena said sadly while Tifa and Cissnei agreed "It's ok, you don't have to" Yazoo said but he was better now that at least we would go, I hope that some other vampires would hire someone else too though...

It was Saturday and we would go about 30 minutes later to the bar that Yazoo hired us to. I, with Rude and Tseng were in my room talking about it while Yazoo said he had to go somewhere and then he would come to take us "Geez I don't know for you but I'm a bit scared to go there" Tseng said while acting like shivering, I with Rude laughed "neh, I'm sure that it's gonna be fine, I was wondering how would this party be anyway" Rude nodded with agreement "I'm sure there's gonna be girls too" Tseng said while smirking, I rolled my eyes, this guy was not thinking about anything else than girls... well just like me "if there's gonna be girls then sure they are not gonna be vampire ones" Rude said, I agreed "sure, there are not many vampire girls but there has to be at least one" I added cause Tseng seemed to loss his interest about going.

We heard the door oped and Yazoo went in closing it behind him "I hope you're ready we still have 20 minutes" he said, he seemed excited about it, I don't know why he wanted us to come with him that badly though, Tseng and Rude nodded "we're all ready" I answered while grinning, then we heard someone knock on the door. Yazoo went to open and when he did , he backed of grimacing at something, what happened? "hi" Elena said while going in the room with Tifa, Yazoo backed off to his bed and sat there "hi, what are you doing here?" I asked while looking back at them "we just wanted to make sure nothing bad is gonna happen while you're out" Tifa smiled and they bring out some garlic, my eyes widened in surprise just like Rude's and Teng's "but we weren't sure if it would work" Elena said and dared to look at Yazoo to make sure "if you want to make someone faint from the wild smell then it does" he said while holding his nose, the rest of us burst in laugh, sure having hyper olfaction is not always a good thing, but we made the girls give the garlic to the kitchen of the school, we don't want to anger any vamp anyway.

After the minutes passed we went to the school's secretary to tell her we would go outside and Yazoo gave his phone's number, After that we started walking to the bar. Yazoo still wasn't used to our human like speed while walking so he tried his best to not go too fast or too slow, but we weren't used to his flying like walk either, he wasn't stomping at the ground with strenght like we did to support our body's weight but so lightly that of course he was soundless but it didn't seemed that was walking, more like hovering above the ground.

"so will there be any earth kind in the bar?" Tseng asked after few minutes we started, Yazoo laughed loudly, that was really rare for him "of course not! do you know what would happen if some human would be between drunk vampires?" he said smirking wildly, yup, of course we did. Tseng gulped a bit too loudly "don't worry noone's gonna attack you, I asked my brother to watch over you for any case too" he said to calm him down, it didn't worked too much but he did relax just a bit "is it far?" Rude asked, it was rare as well to hear his voice "not too much"

We started to talk about weird stuff that didn't make sense for the rest of our walking 'till we heard Yazoo's voice a bit behind us, of course we didn't noticed that he had stopped, so we turned back to him, he opened a door from which a loud music was coming with high bits. a teacher was in the entering to not let any human in but he did stopped us "I hired them" Yazoo said while looking at the teacher with a bit weird way, we all hold up our breaths "not your tricks on me Yaz" he said while Yazoo smirked "they can pass but you will have the responsibility for anything that might happen to them" he nodded and we all entered the bar "what were you trying to do?" Tseng whispered to him, a bit more loud so he could hear him, Yazoo smiled "it's a trick to make someone fell for your words, sadly doesn't works on teachers" I gasped and he giggled. Then we heard a loud hiss coming from a little further so we quickly looked at the direction, there were few vampires staring at as and one of them was lowered in... attack mode? can't describe it with different way, but the vamp sucked up his fangs as soon he was stunned for a good minute and backed off.

Rude and Tseng as fast as they got the fact that they were safe went to the crowd to dance while I sat on the chair that was in nearly table, Yazoo followed me and sat besides me. "they don't seem to can leave from here while standing if they act like that from now on" I said while mocking "they'll be fine" Yazoo said while looking at me... and wasn't turning to somewhere else, that was awkward, I guess a drink would help me relax a bit "do they have some drinks here?" I asked, Yazoo laughed "of course, would you like to try something new for you? we have some that are made only in our dimension" a challenge, great! "bring it on!" he was about to leave but some chibi ran on him almost throwing him on the floor, wait I hadn't drunk yet so why am i seeing a chibi Yazoo on Yazoo? and why did the chibi called him brother? wait, he had more that one brother?

"come on stop doing that Kadaj" Yazoo said, the chibi had long silver hair to his neck, and green-blue eyes as well but the one eye was covered by the hair that was falling on his face, I hope I won't see any other vampire having those eyes and silver hair. the chibi looked at me and showed his tongue on me, what the hell did I do to him? "you know what!" the chibi said annoyed, just what the... "he can read minds just like Loz" Yazoo explained while smiling, great, another mind reader, at least I won't see this one for some years, he was looking like 10 years old so when he will go to the winged creature's school I will have graduate already, the kid showed again his tongue then ran away while Yazoo followed giggling "I'll be back in a minute" he said looking at me and then disappeared. And so he did, a bit later he walked and sat besides me setting about few bottles on the table, it was around 7-8 so in no time I opened and started to drink it.

* * *

it is not over yet! there are other two chaps, or one if I'll make it out :P


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing to say so just let's go to the story ^^

* * *

Yazoo's P.O.V. (you didn't wait for that, did you? XD)

I watched as Reno was trying to open the bottle which made me giggle, I was about to take the bottle to open it for him but he said he got it so I let it be, after three more tries he made it and seemed so proud of it, he's really funny, I like spending time with him. He took a big sip from the bottle and then coughed the half out, I couldn't help but laugh of it, maybe I should had warned him that this is stronger than the ones he was used to drink, but he didn't seemed to care, he was surprised but excited about it's taste... better if I won't tell him what it has in it since he like it.

The time was passing, Rude and Tseng was too drinking out of glasses some beers while dancing and having fun, Reno was a bit drunk though but I hope he's still fine, we were having actually really fun of talking about funny stuff 'till I noticed how awfully his emotions are complicated at the time. I looked at his face a bit worried but not showing it out, it's a bit of a habit to me to hide my feelings but his face was badly red "Reno are you feeling right?" he had drunk three of the bottles as I did but he wasn't used to those so I really doubt it "I'm juz purfecto!~" he answered, ok he was bad... I called Kadaj to come over here and he came after a few second "what is it?" he said happily then grimaced at Reno, I giggled "can you see his thoughts to see if he can drink yet?" Kadaj grimaced again and then crossed his arms at his chest childishly "I did, and I don't think he's even able to stand up not even talking about walk" I patted his head and motioned him to tell his two friends that we're leaving, actually I just motioned to their direction he already had read my thoughts.

I took the bottle Reno was holding and passed his one hand over my shoulders and helped him stood up, well actually I was the one totally holding him up, then we walked to the exit where Rude and Tseng found us "we're already leaving?" Tseng asked a bit sad, I smiled while noticing his friend was disappointed about it too "I'm sorry but Reno is badly drunk, I'll invite you some next time if you enjoyed it that much" they both now were in better mood and Tseng took Reno from me taking him from the right side and Rude from the other "we can take him home don't worry" Tseng said smiling back, but I crossed my hands but continued smiling, if I wouldn't then maybe they would mistake my joke as serious and I don't wanted to ruin their good mood "I'm not weak if that's what you mean" and then I grinned "by all means of course not" Tseng said laughing nervously "I just though that he's not something worth bothering you" and laughed, I raised my shoulders and turned to the way back to school and they followed a hit behind.

After we arrived the room I sat at my bed since Rude and Tseng took off Reno's shoes, the hoodie and pants leaving him only with a T-shirt and his underwear. Then they said bye and Leaved the room. I was looking at him for a while laying on his bed, they hadn't covered him so I walked to his bed and covered him with his blanket, then I changed my clothes, turned off the light and laid on my bed under my blanket facing the wall.

it was hard for me to sleep since I'm a nocturnal creature, we have to sleep at night and not by day at the school though and it's hard to accomplish that, I tried to un-focus myself from things around me, it helps me when I can't sleep and then Reno started talking over his sleep, it's not the first time though, he's doing it while seeing nightmares and I know when he's saying he haves nightmares when not sleeping, I have stayed awake and study him while sleeping not only once, but I'm not gonna tell him that, I'll just creep him out and he will have to try to be comfortable around me all over again.

When I was about to fall asleep I heard Reno standing off his bed and walking around the room, at the beginning I didn't looked but then he is drunk I though so I was about to turn to see what he's doing but he landed on my bed and hugged me muttering something about rare steak? I'm not sure, he must have said something in his language maybe. I didn't moved, just focused my attention on his feelings that was still complicated, but most of all he was feeling wonder and confusion over something, then he buried his face to my hair near my neck, I shivered from the warm breath he was blowing at me, then he continued mutter about stuff I couldn't make out what it was. Well it's fine by me, I can stay awake, it's not like I'm gonna be dead tired without a night of sleep. When couple of minutes passed he hugged me tighter and tied his legs around mine, Ok if that's how it goes, I shifted, now laying on my side facing him and Reno just pushed me as closer it could be done, I had my arms between our chests though but it still was too close.

Apparently it wasn't enough for him, he moved closer his head touching his forehead to mine and then he smiled sweetly, so even if he doesn't see me I couldn't hold a smile back, but it come out more like a grin, I didn't knew Reno was that clingy while drunk, but if I'll ever drunk him again, it sure will be with usual drinks, not that I did it on purpose today. Reno had his mouth open so all the air he was taking was blowing on my face, the smell was nice since I was used to the drink's smell. Then he moved closer but I moved back, it's not like I'm gonna abuse him while being he's drunk, if he wants it then he can do it at full senses.

The rest of the night nothing happened though, Reno fell into a deep sleep and I was observing him and feeling his heartbeats on my skin. time had passed actually quickly so I didn't went bored 'till I felt my phone vibrate so I moved softly to close it, it sure had to be a message since it's Sunday so we have no school, then I moved back like we were, nothing really changed the position. Reno had his arms around my waist and his head buried around my shoulder blade and neck while our legs were still tied around each-other, well I would have moved to change it but it was nice like that and I wanted to see his reaction later. For now he had only few unclear feelings maybe cause of some dream.

Almost at 2:30 at the noon Reno started waking up, I was only watching him do so cause I was curious what he would do, after he streached out he hugged me back, I still didn't said anything but I really wanted to laugh and then I felt him stun, it wasn't cause of me "WHAT THE!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed falling on the floor, I sat up on my bed and looked down at him "are you ok?" I asked moving my head to the side, he looked shocked for a bit at me and then jumped on his feet "yeah of course I am!" he smiled scratching the back of his head "that's good" I replayed, then he grimaced at me and looked away "why are you doing this with your head?" he said pointing at me " it's sort of a habit, just like breathing" he sat on his bed and supported himself with his hands back "so vampires don't need breath?" I moved my head as a no "When we get birth we are like humans, breathing and all without hyper abilities or talents, it's just comes the one day that our fangs has growed up enough and our whole body changes in almost an hour, it's really painful though. After this change we can't eat human food or need of breath and our abilities are evolving to the point that are really strong. Talents are something we have actually before the changes but not everyone can use them, in time you just start almost accidentally use them and then you learn how to control them"

Reno though about it a bit and then looked back at me unsure "so... how did you find out what's your talents?" I shifted in my bed, I guess this won't finish soon "almost about few weeks after my change I noticed that I was feeling many feelings that my mind didn't recognized, and that I wouldn't feel them normally in such situations, so I told that to my father and he took me to one vampire that could tell out which is your talent" Reno nodded and then seemed like he remembered something "and how about the... stunning stuff?" he slightly moved cause of a shiver, it seems I really made a damage on his memories "well it was most common that when I got shocked or something I was stunning a thing around me, a friend once told me that I stunned him so after that I was trying to make stuff stun on the air, I was trying it out on living things, after I could make it I returned to stun things and I'm still not good at it but it works" He seemed really amazed by that "can you stun something? I mean on the air? now?" I sighed, I walked to the desk and took a pencil, then I throw it on the air, almost when it was about to touch the floor it stopped but I couldn't keep it so I let it fall. I took it and did the same stuff, this time I stopped it half the way almost a meter away from the floor "wow" Reno said and I smirked, the pencil fell on the floor so I put it back on the desk "how do you do it?"

"it's a vampire talent, I don't think I can explain how it works, but it's really easier to stun something living cause living things actually move, stuff like pencil do not move 'till you move them so it's not easy to stop them" he nodded and then he got a message from someone, I know because I learned the songs he has, well if he changed them them I'm wrong "ugh have to leave" he said while walking up to the door "Elena said she found something awesome and wants to show it to me, I guess it's something pointless but whatever, see you" he said and leaved. I took my phone and went to see my brother, usually when I don't have anything else to do I go to him and spend some time with his friends too.

back to Reno's P.O.V. (u sad bro? XD)

after the day we went to the bar, Yazoo had started to really be more open to some stuff... I hope I didn't did anything stupid while being drunk... today the teacher had something important to do so we had free time and talking all around, then they decided to play some short of game, I had never heard of it, and I didn't understood it well either, it was with cards and dices, there were 3 decks with different color and three 10 sided dices, the one tells you the color of the card and the other two it's number, the blue dices says which is the first number and the red the second. 'til now the questions were quite fine... 'till now.

"Rude, you have to jump on one foot and sing the nomnomnmnom song for 2 minutes" Rude was shocked as well as I and Tseng "if you don't then you have to strip yourself" yeah, there are penalties too such as this or drink 5 bottles of water or even dance something stupid, well some of the questions seemed like penalties anyway... so now Rude was doing what the card was saying and Tseng with the other Akushi were laughing, yeah we were playing in our classroom so it was only Akushi here. "ne Tseng, wanna be the next?" someone asked him, he gasped and immediately sat two chairs behind "I'm not playing!" I would agree with him, but the game was interesting no matter how weird it was. "how about you?" someone else asked me "yeah sure why not" after Rude finished he quited from the game too sitting besides Tseng. I took the dices and it said red cards with the number 66... there's something wrong with this number and me, the one that was holding the cards grinned after seeing it and then said "go to the Director and tell him that his wife is really good looking.. without her clothes on!" he said and everyone laughed except my two friends, they were really understanding my place now.

"NO WAY!" I said, I don't wanted to get kicked out of the school on the first half of the year! "I'll do the penalty" there were actually four decks, a blue one, a red one and a yellow, those were for the questions, there was also the black one that were for the penalties, every deck had 99 cards, the number you got from the red-blue-yellow will be the number for a card in the penalties. The guy took the black card with number 66 and laughed "it's the empty one" he said and showed me it, indeed there was nothing on it "that means that I will make out your penalty" I gulped feeling awkwardly and the other didn't stop grinning, after talking with the others to find a good penalty, he turned back to me and said "kiss your roommate on the lips!" and yeah, I preferred to get killed right now, neither of the normal task or the penalties was better! but... I guess it would be better to kiss Yazoo than to be kicked out right?... "well now he has lessons so-" the guy interrupted me "go do it now, say that it is something serious and take him out of class or something, you know" he winked and I almost got disgusted.

I went to the board out in the hallway where the teacher's offices are to see where Yazoo was now, it said something about dark spells in the class B'11 so after asking few teachers I found the class, Everyone was of course with me to not lose the view even Rude came along! the class was big and every vampire had his own desk one far from the other, I looked around behind the glass door but there was no teacher... soo... I opened the door of course taking everyone's attention it the class, I took a big breath, one that almost choke me and walked in weird speed, maybe fast at some times and slow at some others, towards Yazoo. He was looking at me unsure too, I guess he couldn't find out anything clear in my feelings as well. When I arrived I stopped close to him, I bent to be at same size with his face and quickly without too much thinking about it, I pressed my lips to his... someone has to remind me to never play this game again. I felt my body stun and I couldn't moved, I guess Yazoo had done it accidentally cause he was high shocked and stunned himself looking at me with wide open eyes.

I hear the ones around whistling and I wanted to move back but I couldn't! now I was at high panic, I noticed that Yazoo had closed his eyes and... kissed me back! that sucker was stunning me on purpose! damn! stop it you freak! I tough and I felt him grin under my lips, then I felt my body being able to move back and him slowly backing of so I soon as I could I bited his lower lip with as much force I could to at least hurt him a bit, he'll pay me for that! he moved back now smirking devilishly at me, it seems I didn't made to much damage at his lip but it left a mark that he didn't heal! so I turned back to him and walked as quickly I could out of the class.

Yazoo's P.O.V (you should be sad then! XD )

I was surprised at this and watched Reno rushing out of the class, I don't know why he decided to kiss me but well I couldn't stop myself from grinning even after. My teacher came back with the papers she went to take and I focused on the lesson. As soon as we finished our school hours for today I went to Elena's and Tifa's room, usually they were there so I knocked at the door... none was answering so I knocked again, without response again, so I left to the schoolyeard. there they were! Reno with the two Fairies, Rude was there too along with Tseng. Reno seemed to madly blushing and yell about something as the girls where looking worried. I walked and stopped nearer them to talk to them and make sure to sense their feelings right, sometimes at the distance is hard to tell who's the feelings belong to. They were all a bit worried and Reno was dead angry and awkward "hi" I said and got a glare from him, Elena and Tifa jumped and now were scared? Tseng looked away unsure while feeling awkward and Rude just backed of "did something happened?" I asked, well it was obvious that things were wrong, Elena hid herself behind Tifa "nothing" Tifa said while giving me a fake smile, maybe they don't wanted to tell me... or it was about the kiss, but Reno was the one to come at me with it so how can I be blamed for it? "ok then" I replayed though my voice got weaker, I hate when it does it but I didn't liked what was going on and then I felt my phone ring and then everyone else heard the calling song, they asked me to take of the mute so they can hear it too.

I took it out of my pocked and unlocked it. Loz had send me a message so I opened it to read it -is everything ok?- I looked behind me to find him sit with few others almost at the other side and then turned back to, well my friends "sorry but Loz wants to talk with me for something" I did lied, of course I couldn't wait to leave, this weird situation just made me nervous. They all nodded so I walked away, I tried to make my pace slow but I'm sure I failed. when I approached them they all looked questioning and Loz repeated the question "is everything ok?" I moved my head no and pressed my lips tightly, he stoop up and said his friends he need to talk with me and took me away to his room while locking up the door

"what happened?" he asked me, I covered my face with my arms and fell on his bed heavily "I don't know!" I said noticing my voice sounded weird, I felt him sitting besides me "a bit of the thing you know and drove you like that?" he pushed, he sure was worried, well every time I had a problem he was the one besides me so he knew better than me that I'm not ok "they are afraid of me... back like from the beginning, they have no reason to be! so why?" I asked, he of course didn't knew the answer, I cursed in my thoughts for that, Reno asked him to stop looking at their thoughts and he did so, never reading their minds again so he sure didn't knew the answer "how are you sure about that? they may be afraid of some-" I interrupted him "they got scared after they noticed I was there!" he hold up his breath and though about the situation "how about Reno saying them about the facts on the class?" he was there too since we're on the same class "I though so, but why should they get scared? and Reno was the one to start it!" I said childishly, it didn't needed me to tell him that, he was there. He sighed and the smiled to me "look, why don't you calm down a bit? it may be a big misunderstanding, go and ask him" I was about to complain but he continued without letting me speak "him directly, not his friends" well maybe he was right but...

I sat in my brothers room talking with him for other things, he tried his best to make me feel better and he did made it, then we heard the bell ring so I went back to our room. Reno was already there... but sleeping and sleep was important to him so I didn't woke him up, I went to my bed and waited 'till the morning that came painfully slowly. I heard his phone ring and he shifted to close it. He sat up on the bed and yawned "hi" I said taking his attention, he looked at me a bit to un-amused though his feelings were crazy like unsure, awkward, sleepiness and some other I couldn't recognize in the mess, he turned back ignoring me and went to the bathroom to change his clothes, I waited 'till he come out and when he did he took his books and leaved the room. I looked at the door speechless, that was the first time he reacted to me like that, but why? was he ignoring me?

I took the books for today's lessons and leaved too, first we had a some time to take a breakfast so I went to the dinning room to find them all seat in the table, I sat with Loz and few others but I didn't focused in their conversation, instead I focused on my friends feelings, I know I shouldn't do it that much, if Reno finds out he will get mad, but since he decided to avoid me what else should I do? they still had weird feelings and were worried about something, I noticed then Cissnei entering and went sitting with them, she looked questioning towards me and then turned to talk with them. I guess I'll try to ask her.

At one of the breaks I went through the teacher's hallway to see when Cissnei would be outside so I can ask her, and she had sparkling something lesson at the 4th hour so I went to see her, I had spells lesson at this hour though but I don't care about lossing it. I went outside to see her trying to focus to do something, oh well, so I approached her "hey" I said and she jumped in surprise, instead of fear she had just wonder, that was comforting "can I talk to you for a while?" she looked at her teacher and then she nodded to me and stood up, we went a bit farther so none would hear, not that it was some secret... maybe "what is it?" she asked, she still wasn't to much comfortable around me but she was much much better now "well, Elena and the others were acting weirdly yesterday and Reno is avoiding me so I couldn't ask anyone what's wrong, do you know if something happened?" she though about it for a while looking up to recall any memories "well actually they were saying something about it this morning, I asked them why were't you sitting with us but none knew, they said that maybe it was cause you read their feelings the other day and that Reno didn't wanted to talk to you" well that's a start but those I already know "yeah but do you know the reason of it?"

"I don't know" she said and got sad "they only said that something awkward happened in Reno's class and it had something to do with you" maybe some of his classmates did things wrong about the kiss? still weird, why he just won't tell me what's wrong! I almost hissed that was just frustrating! Cissnei just a bit backed off but wasn't scared thankfully, I forced myself to calm, the last thing that I would want is to scare her out when she just got out of it "thank you" I said "it's ok" she said smiling "why don't you ask him?" then her teacher called her to come, she had a lesson after all so she waved her hand and leaved, I went back to our room to wait 'till Reno get back, if he won't tell me maybe I'll force Loz to read their minds. But even when the bell ringed for 11 o'clock at night he didn't come over, nor at the morning to get his books, when it went about 12 I took my books and went to my class, there is always another solution, if he wants to avoid me then I'll help him out.

The first half year is 4 months so it was about to end, then there were 2 months of break, another 4 months for second half the year and 2 months after the school year's over and then next year same thing. We had now only 3 days for first half year's end and Reno didn't talked to me since then, neither any of his friends, only Cissney were coming sometimes when I was alone, I most of the time were with Loz and other vampires so she was scared to talk to me and I still don't know the reason of it all... I was now with Loz sitting in his room and talking about nonsense, actually him talking and me spacing out like always 'till my phone ringed. I noticed Loz stopped curious about my message so I took my phone to see what it was.

-have you some free time? I'm in my room- it was by Cissnei, that was the first time she ever send me a message, she was never calling or anything "I have to leave" I said and well in no time I was outside the door thanks to my speed ability, so I knocked and she opened right after pulling me in and closed the door "is everything alright?" I asked her, she went and stood in front of me just to close for her usual and smiled "I learned something interesting" she said, I waited so she continued "I think that the reason he kissed you was cause of a game" I was a bit out of things so I leave that for later "game?" I asked instead, maybe she knew more "yup! I heard them talking about it with Elena, in the classroom they were playing a game and there was a task someone told him to do and it was to kiss you!" well she was happy about finding out but I didn't liked that turning of events, Reno was embarrassed for kissing me and he did it cause of a game, why he didn't just told me so sooner! I sighed "what? aren't you happy that you know the reason?" she asked surprised "no, well a bit but that I know will not make things better" she rolled her head to the side, I think she's taking my bad habits... "but since you know why don't you just talk to him?"

"he doesn't want to talk about it obviously" she still was looking at me surprised "and that's gonna stop you?" what? she grabbed my shoulder and pushed on in, maybe tried to push me backwards but I was to strong for her "shove him on a wall and make him explain things!" she said decidedly but grinning, well, that's actually not a bad idea. When I went back to my room, Elena with Tifa was there talking with Reno, they didn't even bothered to look at me. I left my books on my bed, grabbed the both Fairies from their backs, well not to roughly I were seeing them like friends somehow so I was careful not to hurt them and pushed them out of the room closing the door at their faces. They sure were out of things but I was enjoying it. Reno jumped on his feet frustrated "what the hell are you doing!" I looked at him seriously and angry, well I was a bit acting, I was so much enjoying it that I wanted to smirk or grin badly, but if I wanted Reno to explain then I had to be serious so he get scared. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him with force to the wall just like Cissnei said, he was struggling but of course he was just wasting energy, he noticed that so he stopped "what is it about!" I took a deep breath and didn't stop looking into his eyes, which were pretty.

"you kissed me cause you didn't wanted to lose a game" I said with low seriousness, he got shocked and a slight fear could be found "how did you..." he managed to say "and you got embarrassed of it... but why did you start avoiding me!" it wasn't a question, I demanded to know, his lips trembled while he tried to speak but said nothing, I waited 'till he calmed down a bit, after some time he took a deep breath and looked away "y-you... kissed me back..." well one good question that I won't ask now is why the hell is he that outspoken "so what? you started it, how could I know it was for a game" I remained serious "that's the point... you didn't know..." I though about it... it didn't made sense, actually it did, but I wanted to be sure "so what?" he bited his lower lip and retook a deep breath after releasing the previous one "you like me and not as a friend don't you?" he looked at me serious, I got a bit back but still holding him to the wall "you were afraid that I would be more than a friend?" he looked away still being serious about it, ok that was it I couldn't handle it and laughed out, he looked at me questioning and angry but waited 'till I'll explain the reason "Reno... were you afraid of having me as you boyfriend or you being gay?" there's a good question, he blushed hardly while looking shocked, maybe he himself didn't though about that "I... h-having you as..." he pressed his lips, I went closer to him purposely blowing cold air at him "are you sure?" I grinned, he tried to get back but there was wall so he turned away nodding "you know" I took my finger and started circling on his skin where his heart was beating "this here tells me a different story" he looked confused at my finger, or his own heart and then gave me a quick look turning back to the side "that's..." he tried to say, but he failed, he knows that I knew his feelings right now and there was no way he could make me think it was a lie, he hadn't noticed the feeling himself 'till now "kiss me" I said still grinning at him, he looked back at me and blushed harder if that's even possible "here's no one to see and it will be just cause you wanted it... or don't if you don't want to" ok I sure wanted him to do it, he raised his hand and rested it on my neck stroking my skin for a while, then he got a bit closer and stopped still unsure but right after he pressed to my lips and I kissed back.

Reno's P.O.V (last change...)

We stood there for a while and broke up cause I needed to breath, though he was a bit panting and then he hugged me so I hugged back "are you sure you don't want me as a boyfriend?" he asked, I sighed and looked away though he wasn't seeing me "I... don't think I have a problem with that..." he giggled, well ok after being straight for your whole life it's hard to admit that you're gay!... or maybe bi... I don't know if girls attract me anymore. but who cares, I don't think that I'll dare to look at anyone, I don't know if Yazoo's gonna be jealous and like, kill them.

The first half year ended and I returned to the sky where my home is with Rude and Tseng while Elena, Tifa Cissnei and Yazoo returned to their dimensions, well I won't miss them that much there is a way to connect with others through dimensions and now I sure had something to look forward for the next half years, who knows... maybe we will stay on earth as 'normal' humans like the other couples like us did... ok I'm looking a bit too forward, first since Yazoo won't be around I'll test my hormones at girls to make sure if they are still attractive to me since now I like guys... it doesn't sound that good... but I noticed Tseng is pretty as well but I'm never gonna tell him that, never.

To think about it this year did managed to change my opinion on vampires.

* * *

the end! and they lived happilly ever after :3

ok not TOTALY though, as every couple they had few problems, it turned out Yazoo was just a bit jealous when he found out Reno was trying to get few girls attention to see if he still had something for girls, well it didn't bothered him that he was trying but it turned out that Reno still liked girls. But unlike Reno, Yazoo couldn't even look at other vampires without having him comlaining about it.


End file.
